


A New Friend

by ohhhkenneth, PandaxoxoDragon



Series: Hybrids [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Jackson is a puppy, M/M, Mark's friend's aren't helpful, Slow Build, Spin off of That Strange Cat, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Mark Tuan is your every day normal twenty-three year old. He goes to work every day and hangs out with his friends when he can. Except for one fact. He's a little lonely. And his friends happen to feel the need to help him. Which is why they have him go to a adoption center for hybrids. And that's where he meets Jackson.





	1. One

Mark stared up at the building he was currently standing in front of, hesitating as he thought about backing out. The thought about having a hybrid terrified him a little due to the fact that he would have to be taking care of a half human half animal while he could barely even take care of himself. 

But he knew that he had to do this, one reason is the fact that he was rather curious, and another reason being that his friends would most probably disown him if he showed up without a hybrid friend. 

~ 

 _"Hyung!"_  

 _Mark groaned softly and lifted his head up from his bed, blinking up at the three figures standing_ _over top_ _of him. Youngjae, Jinyoung and Yugyeom were giving him similar glares as they waited for him to arise from his blanket cave._  

 _"What?" Mark grumbled, sitting up and ruffling his hair as he yawned._  

 _"Get up. You're going to the adoption center today. And you're not backing out like last time, hyung. You need to have someone else in your life so you're not wasting away." Jinyoung stated, dropping a card of the adoption center's address on it in his hand._  

 _~_  

Taking a deep breath, Mark finally forced himself to walk up the stairs and into the building. Looking around, Mark realized that it was a lot different than it looked from the outside. It was like a five star hotel with the way it looked in the building. 

"Hello! Welcome to Paradise Adoption Center. I'm Park Jimin, how may I assist you?" An orange haired male asked as he approached Mark, an eye smile appearing. 

"Um, I'm new to the whole hybrid thing. So, could you walk me through everything?" Mark asked, feeling a little stupid for not really having any knowledge on the whole thing. 

Jimin smiled again, nodding his head as he grabbed a binder from the desk that was to the right to them, motioning for Mark to follow him as he started walking. 

"We have a variety of hybrids. We have cats, dogs, rabbits, tigers, and foxes. I myself prefer the rabbits. You for instance look like a dog person. So would you like to see the dog hyrbids?" Jimin looked at him, motioning towards the dog hybrid area. 

Not knowing what to say to the information, Mark could only nod and follow Jimin over to where they held the hybrids. Looking around, Mark noticed that they had different themes based on which hybrid they had. 

Upon entering the room of the dog hybrids, Mark was immediately hit with excited yells from a certain area. He didn't know which area it was coming from, but he figured he would find out soon. 

"Alright, so we have Hyungwon and Hoseok over there. They're an excited bunch. Ricky over here. He's a bit on the quieter side." Jimin's voice seemed to fade out as Mark looked towards the end of the room, noticing a dog hybrid that was looking at him with the biggest eyes. 

Blinking, Mark moved toward the hybrid, which Jimin seemed to notice as he followed Mark to where the hybrid was. 

"That's Jackson. He was dropped off here a couple weeks ago, having been rescued from a shady adoption center back in Hong Kong. We haven't really been able to get him to interact much, but I'm sure he's got an exciting personality." Jimin explained, a small smile on his face. 

Mark nodded at the explanation, only to really tune Jimin out again as he made eye contact with Jackson. There was an almost playful yet obvious hesitation hint to his eyes. His ears flicking back and forth for a couple seconds before laying flat against his head, almost as if he wasn't too sure about Mark. 

"I'll take him." Mark announced at last, a smile appearing as Jackson tilted his head curiously. 

"Okay. I'll have one of the other employee's get him ready while you do some paperwork." Jimin smiled and motioned for Mark to follow him again. 

Mark gave Jackson a smile again before following Jimin from the room, walking towards an office area behind the reception desk in the lobby. Wringing his hands slightly, he sat down in one of the chair's and waited for Jimin to do something else, feeling like a lost kid almost. 

"Okay. All you have to do is fill out this information and also include if you're okay with a house check every few months just to make sure you're taking good care of Jackson." Jimin said, putting a form down on the table in front of Mark. 

With a nod, Mark picked up a pen and filled out the information as needed, signing it when he was finished. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are hybrids allowed to do what we normally do?" Mark asked curiously, looking at Jimin. 

"Yes. We've worked hard to get the government to allow hybrids to have civil rights just like the rest of us. And if they want to, the hybrids can get jobs. But most don't because they're afraid of what people will do to them." Jimin explained. 

Mark nodded, and as he was about to ask another question, he was interrupted by the door opening. Turning his head, he noticed another employee come into the room with Jackson in tow. 

"He's ready to go. And this is his favorite blanket by the way. He insisted on taking it." The man announced, handing Mark the blanket with a smile. 

"Thank you." Mark smiled his thanks and stood up, standing next to Jackson. 

"Before you go, here's my number. Just call if you need any more help." Jimin chuckled, giving Mark a piece of paper with his number on it. 

Mark nodded in thanks again and looked at Jackson, smiling awkwardly at him before walking out of the office, the hybrid in tow. The two left the building and upon getting to the car, Mark stopped when he noticed Jackson staring at the car. 

"Oh. Sorry." Mark apologized, wondering if Jackson was even familiar with things like this. 

Opening the passenger side door of the car, he motioned for the hybrid to get in and Jackson did so obediently, looking around with wide, wonderous eyes. 

 _'Cute.'_  Mark thought to himself with a smile before he got into the driver's side and started the car, driving away from the building. 

"My name is Mark, so you can call me that if you want. I don't really have much at my house, but I figured that I'd take you shopping tomorrow." Mark announced, glancing at Jackson out of the  corner of his eye. 

When the hybrid didn't say anything, Mark took to the silence naturally, knowing that Jackson probably wasn't too comfortable enough to open up to Mark right away. 

Arriving at the house a couple minutes later, Mark was relieved that his friend's cars weren't parked in the driveway. He wasn't ready for them to bombard him about the adoption, and he was sure Jackson really wouldn't want to be ambushed right now as well. 

Mark got out of the car and went around to open the passenger door for Jackson, smiling as he climbed out. He motioned for the hybrid to follow him and he walked up to the door, unlocking it before pushing it open and walking inside. 

"Well, this is your new home now. Feel free to do whatever, just don't break anything. That's the kitchen, feel free to get anything when you're hungry or thirsty." Mark introduced the house as he walked through. 

"That's my room, and over here is the guest room, which is now your room." Mark added, motioning to both rooms with a smile. 

He opened the door to Jackson's room and allowed him to go in and look around, chuckling softly at the obvious curiosity. He really was adorable. 

"I guess that's it for now. So you can go ahead and do your own thing if you want." Mark mumbled, biting his lip as the awkwardness of having a new person in the house settled in his mind. 

Before he could leave the room though, Jackson turned around and grabbed hold of Mark's wrist, looking at him with big eyes. 

"Can I just be with you for now?" Jackson questioned, speaking for the first time. 

Mark chuckled softly and nodded, reaching forward to ruffle his hair gently as he turned to go to the office area at the back hall. 

"Sure, I don't mind that at all." He said over his shoulder, glancing behind him to see a hint of a smile appear on Jackson's face. 

Mark knew that it would a lot taking care of someone else other than himself, especially a hybrid, but the more he was around Jackson, the more he found him interesting. So he was extremely happy that his friend's told him to go to the adoption center.


	2. Two

The next day, Mark rolled over in bed and snuggled into the warmth next to him, making a little humming noise as he relaxed further.

 

But as he was relaxing, the warmth made some kind of house and he shot up with wide eyes, looking down to see what was in the bed next to him.

 

Oh. It was just Jackson.

 

The hybrid was staring up at Mark with wide eyes, looking like he had been too afraid to say or do anything when Mark snuggled into him.

 

“Sorry. I move around a lot in my sleep.” Mark apologized, laughing awkwardly.

 

Mark watched as the blonde nodded, his big brown eyes watching him with a certain sparkle in his eye, but with the same hesitant look that he had yesterday.

 

Standing up, Mark stretched a little and walked to the bathroom, grumbling a little as he did his business and washed his hands.

 

“Okay, so today we gotta go to the store and shop for some stuff for you. Do you want to go with me?” Mark asked as he walked back into the room.

 

Jackson looked up at him and nodded, a small smile appearing. Mark smiled in response, wondering if the hybrid would really ever come out of his shell. From what Jimin told him, Jackson apparently had a sunshine-like personality.

 

“Cool. You can wear some of my clothes for now. And I think my friend's will be here today as well, since they would most definitely want to meet you.” Mark mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

 

Jackson nodded again before he walked over to Mark's closet was, looking through it before he found a white wifebeater and a pair of ripped jeans. He pulled the clothes on and then turned to Mark.

 

“Do I look okay?” Jackson asked quietly.

 

“You look great.” Mark responded, smiling. ' _ More than great, actually.’ _

 

He shook the thought out of his head and grabbed himself a pair of clothes, pulling them on and walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

That reminded him that he needed to get Jackson a toothbrush as well. He let out a soft sigh and went on to do what he needed to before walking out of the bathroom.

 

He saw Jackson by the door, seemingly waiting for him. Biting his lip to hide a smile, Mark walked over and pointed at the open door.

 

“You don't have to wait for me. This is your home now too, so you can freely come and go.” Mark explained gently.

 

Jackson nodded, a few patches of red appearing on his skin, going from his neck to his cheeks. He was embarrassed.

 

Mark chuckled softly and ruffled the blonde’s hair, taking notice how his head tilted at the attention.

 

“Alright. Let's go.” Mark announced, walking out of the room and grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.

 

Mark followed Jackson out the door and smiled when the hybrid opened the passenger door without prompting and got in himself. He was starting to feel more comfortable so that was good.

 

Getting into the driver's seat, he started the car and backed out of the driveway before turning and driving off. He wanted to go to the mall, but decided against it because being around a lot of people all at once would probably be too much for Jackson.

 

~

 

Mark pulled up in front of the store and parked in a parking spot, glancing over at Jackson who was busy looking at the building with wide eyes.

 

“You ready.” Mark asked gently, trying not to startle the hybrid.

 

Jackson nodded and smiled widely for the first time, throwing Mark off guard and thus not being able to react quickly enough as the blonde pushed open his door and rushed towards the building.

 

“Jackson!” Mark called frantically, immediately getting out the car and locking it before running after the hybrid.

 

Running into the store, Mark looked around before spotting Jackson over by the snack area, having ripped open a bag.

 

Walking over, Mark grabbed the bag from the hybrid and leveled him with a hard gaze.

 

“Jackson, you don't just do that. You have pay for it before opening something.” He scolded.

 

Watching Jackson's sparkly eyes dim and his ears fall flat against his skull made Mark feel a little bad, but Jackson had to know what was right and wrong.

 

“Sorry.” Jackson whispered after a few beats of silence.

 

“You're fine. At least you know what you did was wrong. Now, how about you go pick out a few toys?” Mark suggested, waving towards the toy section.

 

Getting the sparkly excitement back in his eyes, Jackson nodded eagerly and laughed as he made his way over to where the toy section was.

 

Mark placed the bag of chips on the counter and smiled apologetically at the cashier before heading over to catch up with Jackson.

 

“Mark, can I get this one?” Jackson asked once Mark was standing next to him, handing the older a stuffed bear.

 

Mark looked at it for a second before nodding, smiling fondly. He figured that Jackson would want to sleep with it, so he was fine with Jackson having it.

 

“Pick out two more toys and then we'll go and get you a few outfits.” He suggested gently.

 

Jackson nodded and walked through the aisle for a minute or two before he walked back to Mark with a toy piano and a squirrel.

 

Mark chuckled softly, knowing that Jackson was probably still a baby in hybrid years considering that he was eighteen in human years. Jimin had told him that he'll most likely mature sometime during the next few months.

 

Mark was rather fond of how Jackson was currently, but everyone grew up eventually. 

 

_ 'Wow, you sound like a parent.’ _ Mark thought to himself, shaking his head.

 

He shifted his attention back onto Jackson as they made their way over to the clothing area, humming to himself.

 

“Pick whatever you want.” Mark mumbled, smiling.

 

Jackson glanced at Mark a second before he looked back over the many racks and shelves of clothes. Taking a few minutes to pick what he wanted and then coming back with three all black outfits.

 

“All black?” Mark mused, a small amused smile on his face.

 

“I like black.” Jackson chuckled, his big round eyes focused on Mark.

 

“Okay. Just go get one more shirt that has some color.” Mark suggested, laughing gently as Jackson did as told.

 

Once everything was picked out and Mark also made sure to get Jackson a toothbrush, a yellow one due to the blonde’s request, they walked over to the register. Mark made sure to add the bag of chips to the items, not wanting to forget.

 

“Thank you for shopping here. Feel free to come again.” The cashier said monotonously, not looking like he wanted to be there at all.

 

Mark nodded and handed the bag of chips to Jackson while he held the other bags, walking out of the store while Jackson happily ate the snack.

 

Getting all the bags into the backseat, Mark licked his lips and got into the driver's seat once more, letting out a low sigh.

 

“You okay?” Jackson asked, looking over at him as he popped a chip in his mouth.

 

Mark opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Grabbing it, he noticed that it was Youngjae calling.

 

“Hello?” Mark answered, starting the car but not pulling out of the parking lot yet.

 

“Hyung! Hey, how's it going with the new addition?” Youngjae laughed gently.

 

“Fine. We've just gotten out of the store and are heading home.” Mark replied.

 

“Oh! Good, then we'll be there in a about an hour. We wanna meet him or her.” Youngjae exclaimed excitedly.

 

Mark just hummed in agreement, not having the energy to argue with the younger. And he hung up after they said their goodbyes.

 

“Jackson, I want you to brace yourself for when we get back home. My friends want to meet you.” Mark announced.

 

Jackson observed Mark for a second, licking the chip crumbs off his fingers before he nodded, shrugging a little.

 

“How bad could they be?” He asked, blinking innocent eyes at the older.

 

Mark just laughed a little at the question, turning to pull the car in reverse and drive out of the parking lot.

  
“You have no idea.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, hasn't it? Haha, sorry about that. Just lost of motivation and really busy with work. Hope you enjoy the chapter!! :D

When Mark pulled up in his driveway and put his car in park, he noticed Youngjae’s car in front of his, so the other two must have gotten a ride from him. Biting his lip, Mark got out of the car and went around to open Jackson’s door.

 

“You ready?” He asked the hybrid, a small smile on his face.

 

Jackson looked at him and nodded, a nervous smile on his face as he followed Mark up to the door. Mark chuckled at how adorable he was, opening his door and stepping inside.

 

“Guys?” He called out, tilting his head as he looked around.

 

Seconds later, he heard the sounds of running feet coming from the living room towards them. Mark stepped in front of Jackson, shielding him of a potential ambush since the hybrid was still really nervous and not really used to things just yet.

 

“Mark!” Yugyeom cheered as he finally skidded to a stop in front of them, the other two bumping into him and groaning lightly.

 

“Hey, take it easy, alright? You’ll scare Jackson.” Mark mumbled, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

 

With that getting their attention, the three immediately stood straight, Youngjae craning his neck in order to see Jackson behind Mark.

 

Mark sighed softly and turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde, offering a bit of a smile to the wide eyed male before slowly sliding to the side to allow Jackson to be in sight.

 

“Jackson, these are my friends Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Jinyoung. Guys, this is Jackson.” Mark introduced them, scratching the back of Jackson’s head gently to reassure him.

 

“Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you.” Youngjae was the first to step forward and greet the hybrid, holding out a hand for him to shake.

 

Jackson looked at the hand hesitantly, casting a nervous glance at Mark. At the elder’s nod, Jackson faced Youngjae again and smiled, shaking his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He whispered shyly.

 

Mark smiled at the exchange. He could tell that Jackson would warm up to them soon, despite the nervousness. He made a move to go over to Jinyoung, but a hand tugging on his shirt stopped him. Looking down, he noticed that Jackson had grasped his shirt with two of his fingers. The gesture told him that he needed Mark for comfort.

 

Staying with him, Mark watched as Yugyeom and Jinyoung both conversed with the hybrid as well. And as soon as Mark noticed that Jackson was getting more relaxed, he wound his arm around the hybrid’s shoulders and pulled him to the living room with the other three following behind.

 

“How’ve you been?” Mark asked, finally able to talk now that the conversation had died down.

 

“Good. I did have class today, but Youngjae decided that meeting Jackson was a lot more important.” Yugyeom laughed, evading the pillow Youngjae hit him with.

 

Mark shook his head the youngest, smiling in amusement. He then turned his head to look at Jackson, noticing that he looked a little sleepy. He chuckled softly and leaned over, brushing a hand through his hair.

 

“You can go ahead and get some sleep, Jacks. You don’t have to stay out here if you’re tired.” Mark whispered gently.

 

Jackson blinked sleepy eyes at him before nodding and standing up. He nodded at the other three before he turned and walked off towards the hallway.

 

As soon as they heard a door shut, Jinyoung then turned to smile at Mark, who always had suspicions when he smiled that way at him.

 

“What?” Mark grumbled.

 

“You’re totally enraptured by him and you only just got him yesterday.” Jinyoung smirked.

 

Mark let out a sigh and threw a pillow at his friend, biting at his bottom lip and glaring at the other two when they snickered.

 

“Yeah, so what? He’s cute.” Mark pouted, trying to get them to drop it.

 

Mark narrowed his eyes when Jinyoung and Youngjae shared a look, but he didn’t think much of it when they did it all the time with each other. It was almost like a sixth sense with them.

 

“I kind of want to get a hybrid now after seeing Jackson.” Yugyeom spoke up.

 

“Just wait awhile okay? You have school. Plus, you should let Mark tell you how it goes the more he interacts with Jackson.” Jinyoung said, a motherly tone in his voice as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

 

Yugyeom nodded, smiling at Mark before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time and cursing under his breath.

“My dorm mate should be home soon and it’s supposed to be my turn to clean up around the dorm.” He sighed, glancing at Youngjae.

 

Without needing to be asked, Youngjae nodded and stood up as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, stretching a bit before nodding at Jinyoug and looking over at Mark.

 

“See you later, hyung. Text us if you need any help.” He smiled, giving the oldest a hug.

 

“Thanks.” Mark mumbled.

 

Following them to the door, he hugged them goodbye and watched as they left, then he shut and locked the door. Letting out a small groan, he stretched a bit and yawned. He was glad that the meeting went well for all of them. Now he himself needed a nap.

 

Walking down to his room, he opened the door and flipped the light on, blinking when he noticed that Jackson was laying in his bed. He had been asleep before he came in and he hid from the light before blinking wide eyes at Mark.

 

“Sorry. Go back to sleep.” Mark whispered, smiling gently.

 

He pulled his jacket off and placed it over his desk chair, leaving his clothes on since he didn’t really feel like getting fully undressed. Yawning again, he climbed into the bed and shifted a bit until he was under the blanket.

 

After a few seconds, he heard rustling on his other side before an arm made its way around his waist. Smiling gently, he shuffled closer to the hybrid and let out a content sigh.

 

“Your friends are nice.” Jackson mumbled.

 

“Yeah, they are. I’m glad you like them.” Mark responded quietly.

 

When there was nothing else said for a few minutes, Mark turned his head to see that Jackson had fallen asleep again. With a smile, he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before laying his head back against the pillow.

 

He knew that he was probably already deeply attached to Jackson, but he didn’t care. He loved having Jackson with him and looked forward to having more time with him, getting him out of his shell.

 

With a smile, Mark shifted around until he had his arm around Jackson’s waist and they were curled up into each other. He gazed at Jackson gently before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, a content sigh escaping him


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do Jackson's POV just so you know how he thinks.

_ Jackson…. _

 

Waking up, Jackson let out a yawn and turned over on his side, blinking his eyes open and looking around for a few seconds. There was a blue curtain over the window by the bed and as he looked around, he remembered that he wasn’t in his own room.

 

Sitting up, he glanced at the floor, noticing a few items of clothing thrown about. He blinked again, turning his head towards the other person next to him in the bed. He was sitting next to his owner, who was currently sleeping.

 

Mark was his name and as he watched him sleep, Jackson noticed that he was actually rather handsome and seemed so innocent while he was asleep. He bit his lip, shaking his head at his own thoughts. He shouldn’t think like that about the person who adopted him.

 

Trying to stay as quiet as possible, Jackson slid out from under the blanket and stood up, his ears twitching as he listened to Mark’s breathing. When nothing seemed to change, the hybrid bit his lip and decided to explore the room a little.

 

He picked up a picture frame from the dresser, looking at what seemed to be Mark in the middle of three other people. As he looked further, he noticed that those people were the ones that he had met yesterday. He couldn’t recall their names though. He hummed lightly and placed the picture down where he found it, turning to look at everything else.

 

As he was about to go over to what looked like a computer on the desk near the other end of the room, Jackson heard rustling from the bed and froze, ears twitching in alert.

 

“Jackson?” Mark’s groggy voice spoke from behind him.

 

Jackson turned to look at his owner, a sheepish smile growing on his face as he moved over to the bed.

 

“Sorry if I woke you.” He muttered softly.

 

Mark chuckled softly, reaching over and ruffling Jackson’s hair. The hybrid grumbled lightly, leaning into the touch.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Opening his eyes. Jackson nodded and followed Mark out to the kitchen, running his fingers along the wall absentmindedly.

 

The hybrid sat down on one of the stools at the counter, folding his hands over each other as he watched Mark pull ingredients out of the fridge, looking like he was going to make a pretty good breakfast for the both of them.

 

“So, what do you want to do today? We could stay and watch some movies, or we could go out to the park.” Mark suggested, glancing over at him momentarily before looking back at what he was doing.

 

Thinking about it, Jackson didn’t think he was ready to go out in the real world just yet, not really knowing what people might  think of him. He knew Mark and his friends really liked him, but other people might be different with their reactions towards him.

 

“I’d like to stay here, if that’s okay with you.” He answered softly.

 

Mark hummed and nodded in agreement, not saying anything as he continued to cook. When he was done, Jackson watched as he put half and half on each of their plates. He took his own plate with a mumbled thanks, watching the other quietly before he started eating.

 

Jackson glanced over at Mark for a moment, glad that he was looking at his food since he didn’t want to be caught looking. His owner had a nice defined jawline and his blonde locks really suited him despite Jackson being able to see the black roots showing.

 

He looked away when Mark looked up, seemingly able to feel his stare. He finished his food and stood up, placing the plate in the sink. He paused briefly, wondering if he should do the dishes or not.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll do the dishes and you can go pick out a movie for us to watch.” Mark said, coming up beside him and pointing over to where the movie rack was.

 

As the older took over, Jackson walked over to the movie rack and bit down on his lip as he looked through the different movie titles. There was a lot to choose from and it was hard to choose.

 

By the time Mark finished up and was walking over to him, Jackson had pulled out the movie ‘Zootopia’ and looked at him with a smile, holding it out to him.

 

Mark glanced at the movie and chuckled, nodding silently as he took the movie from Jackson gently, going over to the DVD player and putting the movie in. When that was done, he motioned to the couch, to which Jackson sat down and smiled when his owner sat next to him.

 

They sat in silence as the movie started, Jackson watching intently as he got into the movie. He didn’t really notice that Mark was looking at him, not until the middle of the movie. When he looked over and caught Mark staring, the older blushed and looked back towards the television.

Not saying anything, Jackson turned back to the movie as well, a blush on his own cheeks. It wasn’t until the end of the movie did Mark finally turn back to him.

 

“I’d like to get to know you a little more, is that okay?” Mark asked.

 

Surprised by the question, Jackson let out a small laugh and nodded.

 

“What is your favorite food?”

 

Jackson tilted his head at the question, thinking it was a tough one since he kinda liked almost everything. But, there was one food in particular that he really liked.

 

“Cheese. I don’t know why I like it so much, but cheese is definitely my favorite.” He answered.

 

Mark nodded, looking away as he thought about another question to ask. Jackson watched him, finding that he wanted to get to know him more as well.

 

“What about you?”

 

Mark glanced at him with a question in his eyes, but he realized what Jackson was asking and smiled, laughing softly.

 

“I really like anything soup or meat related.”

 

Jackson nodded, smiling. The two fell into a game of 20 questions, asking each other what their favorite colors were. Mark’s was red while Jackson’s was of course black. Mark could speak Korean, English, and a little bit of Mandarin but he was a little rusty at it. Jackson could speak English, Korean, Mandarin and just about any other language despite not being able to speak them much.

 

When their questioning died down a little and they fell into a comfortable silence, Jackson could see that Mark was having an inner war with himself. He wondered why, but decided not to pry. It wasn’t until Mark glanced at him, that he felt a sort of odd tension in the air.

 

“What happened at the shelter in Hong Kong?” Mark asked quietly.

 

That was definitely not an answer Jackson was prepared to be asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long since I last updated, lol. Sorry.
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter. https://twitter.com/DimsumsMandu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
